I'm Just A Kid
by doxengirl
Summary: I paced the dirty public restroom shaking the little stick of death profusely. Why, did I have to do something so stupid?I looked down at the stick again, nothing. A small blue plus sign appeared and my face fell.I was pregnant with Freddie Benson's child
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- Okay so I've had this idea in my head for a while and I just wanted to put it up so yeah. This is a response to the Seddie pregnancy challenge thing. So enjoy and drop a review when your done...PLEASE!**

_Disclaimer- I own everything... except everything that isn't mine and iCarly falls under that category. Sorry don't own iCarly._

* * *

So this is my luck. The world loves to play sick jokes on me and know it had reached the pincle of my bad luck.

I paced the dirty public restroom in the small CVS shaking the little stick of death profusely. Why, did I have to do something so stupid? I was just begging the twisted world to play a joke on me when my entire life was finally coming together. Maybe I was asking too much of the world that hated my existence.

I looked down at the stick again, nothing. Nothing was coming up so maybe I was just late and I'm worrying about nothing. I sighed heavily, maybe the world didn't hate me after all.

My feet took me to the garbage can and I was feeling so much better. The stick made magic happen. A small blue plus sign appeared and my face fell. That little sign meant the end of my life. I was screwed, but what did I care. No one cared about my well being they just cared about the people in my life.

Then another whirlwind hit me. I was pregnant with Freddie Benson's child. That was not good.

Freddie and I had never meant to have a child. We were just wrapped up in the moment. He was my first and similar to my first kiss we both decided to do it to "get it over with". That was our thing "getting it over with".

The night that changed my life and made me feel special for the first time, but of course it would of course end like this. Then I saw his face in my head from the fire escape that night. It is official, Freddie's fire escape is my favorite fire escape.

I had a bond with the fire escape. It was mine and Freddie's escape. I could go there and be myself with no high walls and fascades built up. The small area was my place for all my firsts. My first kiss, my first hickey, my first, well, yeah. So now my magical spot where anything could happen was spoiled. All my dreams of that fire escape were shattered in just one single moment.

So I looked back down at the stick and I then it really hit me. I was going to be a mother. I'm only fourteen years old… this kind of thing shouldn't happen to me, but then again I am Sam Puckett and the world hates me. I looked up at the florencent lights and said, "Are you happy? Did you get what you wanted? Some nice revenge for me… I hope you have a good laugh."

Then I made my way to the door and pushed it open. I made my way over the the casher. "I need another test," I said rudely.

He smirked back at me, "Face it babe. Your jackass boyfriend got you pregnant. You've got a bun in the oven. Your own personal pain in the stomach… your…"

I snapped, "Save me the baby humor. God your no help!"

He flashed his yellow teeth at me, "That's what I'm here for. One save at a time."

"You know if I wasn't really depressed I would hit you in the mouth. Actually if you don't watch yourself it'll happen sooner than later. So, um, I would back up!"

"Alright, alright." He said backing away from the counter. I left him standing where he was and I slammed open the CVS door. My feet dragged on the pavement as I walked home on the cold Seattle streets.

The tears in my eyes began to brim and the first one fell. I don't know if it started to rain or if my eyes just let out abnormal amounts of water. It was strange let I let myself be that vunerable in front of people I didn't know. They all looked at me with concern. A large plumb lady walked up to me and said softly, "Are you lost, child?"

I began to weep harder. She had said the word child. That's all I was to this woman. I was just a child, to young to comprehend the way the world works and the way to live life. Now I would never know because I was pregnant and I couldn't change the fact that it happened.

The lady asked again if I was okay, but I ran home so fast she must have tasted the dust off my converse. I ran home to safe haven.

I looked around to see if my step-mother was around. Living with my mother had stopped two months ago when my dad came to Seattle to buy a house for his new wife and kid. So as you can probably guess he walked into a mad house and got custody. I really don't know what happened to my mom.

The only noise in the house was my feet dragging on the stairs up to my room. When I finally got thee I threw my bag on the floor and picked up my hamburger. I dialed in a number that was so fimilar to me.

"Hello?" the voice on the phone said.

"Hey Carly," I replied dryly.

She picked up on my tone all to quickly, "What happened?"

I scoffed, "What makes you think that I did anything or something happened to me?"

"Because your Sam. Now tell me number one, what is with the tone? And number two what happened?"

I sighed into the phone, "Listen I'm about to tell you something. Something I haven't told anyone. It's life changing."

She laughed, "What? All of the ham in the world has gone missing?"

"No! Carly this is serious. I need you right now to listen and promise you won't tell anyone. Especially Freddie, understood?"

"Um, okay. I'm all ears now. What's going on?"

"Carly, I'm pregnant."

The other line was quiet and I waited for a response. Nothing came for a long time or maybe it was just me.

Finally a response came, "Shut-up are you serious?"

"Yeah. I just can't believe it. It's so bizarre, I mean 'cause I'm me and you would think. It just sorta happened."

"Sam that kind of thing doesn't just sorta happen. Thre is another person involved and I need to know who. This is crucial best friend information. Are we clear?"

"Crystal. Well you see it happened about a month and a half ago. I was on a fire escape and he was there. I kissed him and things were said and done. Finally this happened."

"What a minute Sam. Who is the father?"

I was speechless. I wasn't sure how I could tell her, what I would tell her.

"Freddie."

"Freddie?"

"Freddie."

'FREDDIE!! As in Freddie Benson," Carly paused, "I didn't know he had it in him."

* * *

**Author's Note- YAY! okay know I command you to go and review! Please?**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- Hello!! So I'm updating I'm Just A Kid before Black White and Gray because it only has two chapters left and I'm sad to give it up. I will put up the chapter soon though and prepare for a very strange ending. Anyways I hope you all enjoy I'm just a Kid because I have a great time writing it! So read and review!**

_Disclaimer- If I owned iCarly the episode iThinkTheyKissed would be out already, but it is not so blahh!! In case we have any confused people, I do NOT own iCarly._

* * *

I was mortified that she would even say something like that. Of course Freddie had it in him to get me pregnant. He is a boy… a big boy. But that's beside the point. How dare she think that she could say that about my baby-daddy.

"Of course he has it in him. Remember what we learned about in health Carly? This may seem a shock, but boys have a certain something that allows them to help with the production of kids. It's okay breath with me."

I could almost imagine her rolling her eyes at my comment, "No I mean the guts."

"The guts? Wait, I'm so confused."

"Wow Sam you really aren't smart are you? Ever since the two of you came back from Freddie's house the night you both admitted to not having your first kiss the sexual tension was crazy. Everyone knew that you two were going to eventually make-out. But this is just… wow.

"The craziest thing about all of this is that you've never even kissed a guy and now your pregnant. I'm just saying that you and Freddie shouldn't have kissed that night and maybe now I wouldn't be aware he had it in him."

I suddenly felt a rush of blood to my face. I silently thanked god that Carly couldn't see me blush. If she did it would be the subject of torment for weeks, "Carly, that's um… gross."

"Wait, when did he get you pregnant? Was it like the same night you guys had your first kiss?"

Again I blushed at the comment, "Well, you see."

"Oh Sam! Really? Come on." All of the sudden the line went quiet and all I heard was a faint breathing that was most likely mine. The silence continued until I heard my doorbell ring.

My feet walked to the front door and slowly turned the knob to open the door so I could see my visitor. Although I could have been blind and known who was at my door.

"Hi Carly." I said as Carly Shay ran past me and sat on my couch motioning for me to take the empty seat beside her. I went along with it and sat next to her.

"I had to come over. Talking on the phone was just not cutting it for me."

"Well, you're here. Now what?"

At my comment Carly blushed and I grew nervous. She was thinking something that she didn't want to say out loud and it made me extremely nervous.

I asked, "What?"

Carly whispered quickly, "Washegood?"

My eyes shot open. I coughed and tried to regain composer, "Pardon"

She rolled her eyes at me, "Was he good? As in was Freddie Benson, technical producer of iCarly my next door neighbor good?"

"Well, um that's kind of a personal question you see, yeah."

"Come on Sam! At least tell me how it happened."

I smirked at her comment, "Well you see Carly when two people have these feelings of…"

"Uhh! Not that question come on Sam, I'm dying."

"Fine. You see I went to go apologise to Freddie about outing his secret like I told you I was going to. Then it all kind of changed. I got there and we started to talk and he told me that he liked it when I made fun of him. His life would be weird if I didn't. So then I told him it was stupid how people got all worked up over their first kiss and how I wish I could just get it over with. Freddie agreed and then he thought that if we kissed just to get it over with we would be helping each other out. I said okay as long as we went back to hating each other afterwards and we kissed. As I was leaving he told me he hated me.

"I left and began to walk back to your place. I made it to his bedroom door before I heard him call out to me from the fire escape. He told me to come back and I did. Then he looked at my face and told me that he was just curious if I felt something. I told him kiss me again and we'll see. That was the second time Freddie kissed me. After that we really couldn't stop and got carried away.

"When we were done I got up to leave and he stopped me. He told me that if I ever wanted some company I could go to the fire escape and he would always be there. After that night I used to go every night and sometimes we'd talk or kiss, but we never went as far as the first night. It was an unspoken rule. I love the fire escape, it's my escape in a world of things that you really always carry with you. He let me leave it behind."

Throughout the entire speech Carly was quiet and looked at me with understanding eyes. When I finished she looked up at me and asked, "You love him!"

I shook my head, "No, but I do care for him. More than I did before and maybe we can grow to that but I don't think so. We are just Sam and Freddie, Freddie and Sam. No other description needed."

"Well Sam, I think that this baby needs to be thought about. What are you going to do?"

My eye began to brim with tears as they did at the CVS. I don't know, maybe an abortion."

"Well you have to tell Freddie. I've got an idea."

"Uh oh. What?"

"I'm going to tell him on the place it happened, the fire escape."

* * *

**Author's Note- Well that was it!! I hope you all like it... I'm kind of going for a Juno thing with this. Although it's gonna be different in a lot of parts so R&R cause they help get the next chapter out faster! :)**


End file.
